Enter Ushioloin: The Legendary Demonic Princess Chapter 1
by xBulletForMyValentineLoverx
Summary: Yuu or also known as Ushioloin is on The Secret Detective's side to hunt down another demonic aura that could be coming to kill humans and spirits alike. With the help of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara, Yuu will be able to do anything. HieixUshioloin KuramaxUshiolon coupling. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Yuu Shizuki didn't want to open her eyes. It was a slightly chilly day outside in Tokyo, Japan, since she could feel wind from her open window. Sneaking a peek through her eyelids she spotted her puppy Dot near the open window barking his little heart out at something out her window. Sighing, she pulled the blanket off her warm body preparing for the chill of the early morning. When she stood up, she felt a presense watching her somewhere in her room. Whipping her head left to her right, she soon saw the spy, Gieo, her master's pet demon.  
"Ah, Gieo, what do you want?" Yuu shook her head as she asked this.  
"Mistress Shizuki, Master Koenma has requested for me to bring you to his kingdom for a few...months." Gieo paused, eyeing her with confusion as she stared at his feet. _His toe nails needs a good snipping_, Yuu thought.  
Her attention returned to Gieo, "His invitation has been accepted. Please, take me there."  
"Right this way, Miss Shizuki." Gieo motioned toward the portal that appeared before them both. Yuu stepped through the portal with her form changing into her regular clothes that she wore when she returned to Koenma's kingdom.

The portal didn't go on forever as Yuu thought it would, it arrived in Koenma's office, she was surprised to know.  
"Welcome, welcome! Long time, no see, Yuu!" The teenage sized Koenma spoke from behind his desk. With one stride over to Yuu's standing position, Botan, the blue haired reaper, hugged Yuu tightly, squealing, "I missed you, Yuu!"  
Hugging Botan back, Yuu looked around at the four people that stood before Koenma, Botan, and herself. "I'm going to guess..that these four are.." Yuu pointed at the guy in the green school uniform. "Yusuke Urameshi, spirit finger user." Then Yuu pointed at the guy in the blue school uniform, "Kazuma Kuwabara, the fire sword wielder." Pointing down at the guy in all black, she said, "Hiei, the demon with the third eye." And last but not least, she pointed at the guy with gorgeous rosy hair, "Kurama, the fox demon."  
The four guy's stared at Yuu with shocked expressions. "You are absolutely right, Yuu." Nodding toward Yuu, Botan turned toward the four. "This is Yuu Shizuki. She's a telepath. Adding to that, she's an extremely well balanced archer."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hope you'll except me to be on your team." Tilting her head, Yuu smiled an adorable smile that Botan couldn't get enough of. "Awwwww! YuuYuu! You are soooooo cute!"  
Kurama, who has already gotten over his shock, held out his left hand toward Yuu. "It's my pleasure, Miss Shizuki."  
Taking Kurama's hand, Yuu watched as Kurama lifted her hand toward his lips. He kissed the back of it softly which earned a shy blush to be shown upon her cheeks.

Kazuma, the fire sword wielder, held out his hand, a silly grin forming. "You ARE cute, Yuu-Chan!"  
Yusuke grabbed a hold of Kazuma's shirt, pulling him backward and letting Kurama hold him back as Yusuke introduced himself. "It's really nice to meet you, Yuu. Welcome to the team." Grinning, Yusuke pulled Yuu into a bear hug. Yuu blinked, her pallid fingers gripping Yusuke's shirt. "Um..Yusuke..?"  
"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you don't like to be touched by strangers." Yusuke looked away from Yuu, scratching the back of his head.  
"Hn." Hiei mumbled something under his breath. "Damned human women."  
"I'm not human, Mr. Hiei." Yuu spoke from behind Hiei.  
Turning around, Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "Then what are you?"  
"One of the most powerful demons. Some people call me Threneress or better known as Ushioloin Yelps."  
Kurama rose an eyebrow, "You are Ushioloin? THEE Ushioloin?"  
"I'm the only one that I know of." Yuu shrugged, looking rather out of place.  
"Hearing that you've been swell, Yuu, I'm guessing you've got a lot going on in the human world, eh?" Koenma asked, a brightly lit grin appearing upon his lips. Nodding, Yuu rubbed her stomach as a soft growl of hunger had been heard.  
In her pink kimono, Botan grabbed Yuu's wrist and dragged her toward the dining hall that she and Koenma ate their meals. "Come, come, Yui! Let's get you fed!"

"Thank you, Botan.." Yuu mumbled, blushing madly at her stomach growls.  
A moment later, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru walked into the dining hall, following by a loud squeal from Yukina. Seconds afterward, Yuu had a crying Yukina's arms around her waist. "Oh, Yuu-Chan! I've missed you!" Yukina's tears had replaced with crystals, which Yuu could see clearly. "Yukina...It's okay little one, I'm here now. Don't cry those pretty eyes out." Yuu cooed at the girl, taking the girl into a heart warming embrace.  
Botan squealed, "Aww, you two are adorable!" And with that Botan hugged Yuu and Yukina tightly but not too tight.  
Yuu pulled away from Botan and Yukina then turned toward Koenma asking, "What's the job about, Koen'?" Her gaze told Koenma not to fool around with her like he does Yusuke.

Coughing, Koenma spoke toward Yuu in a serious way, "First things first, Yuu, where's Void? I know he shouldn't be running off on his own."  
"Right here." Lifting her left hand toward the red choker around her neck, she pressed a tiny button of which sent a giant white dragon shooting out of her chest. The white dragon circled around Yuu's format, in a protective way.  
"What is it, Mistress?" The dragon spoke through his maw, the whiskers that hung around his nose entangling around his mistress's body.  
"Behave and report to Master Koenma." Yuu gestured toward Koenma, whom looked surprised to see that Void is obeying Yuu.  
"Well, Hello there Void, since when have you been following orders from Yuu?" Koenma asked with a head tilt.  
"Since the second day you gave me to her. She's meaner then she looks." He hissed.  
"Well that makes sense, don't judge a book by its cover, eh, Void?" Koenma asked, looking between Yuu and Void like they were the most interesting tennis match in the world. "That's for sure..." Void mumbled, eying Yuu with a fearsome glance. "She's scary when she's in her other form.."  
"That's sad to admit, Void. A giant dragon like you to be afraid of Ushioloin Yelps, a twenty thousand year old Demonic Princess." Botan nudged Void, teasing him a bit. "But you gotta admit, Yuu is cute in her other form."


	2. Enter Ushioloin: Just the facts

**Skills/Attacks:**

_Invert Assault_: Just as an opponent is going to attack, Yuu can do this move, and switch spots with the opponent so they get hit and not her.

_Devilish Wisps_: Yuu can transform into her demonic form with the help of a bracelet being ripped off her wrist.

_Lightning spears_: A spear formed out of lightning with the help of Yuu's guardian Void wrapping himself around Yuu's right arm. Binding him to Yuu's

_Revealing Light_: Light beams surround Yuu, protecting her from any dark energy. Although this shield is very strong, it does not last very long.

_Flare Arrow_: A ball of fire floating between Yuu's hands takes the shape of a flaming bow and arrow.

_Freeze arrow_: Same as flare arrow except with ice.

_Devilish Charms: _A whispered attack that seems to phase her enemies into thinking their guardians/partners are their opponent.

**Guardian[s]:**

Void: The white dragon with piercing red eyes that comes forth from the pendent upon Yuu's chest plate. Serves as her Guardian.

**Looks:** Long, blonde hair with three flowers attached to the pigtails to hold the length together. A pale reflection with dull blue eyes that show absolutely no emotion whatsoever. A eye patch covers her right eye with a cross like symbol upon the fabric of the eye patch. She wears a Gothic Lolita type dress at times when she goes into battle with enemies that show to be far worse in combat skills than Kuwabara himself.


End file.
